This invention relates to machine-assisted exercisers, and more particularly to a ladder exerciser for exercising the upper and lower body.
Most prior art exercise machines are designed to provide exercise to the upper body or the lower body. A few machines attempt to provide both, but are limited in the range of exercise provide.